To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Recently, data traffic has increased drastically due to the dissemination of smartphones. In the future, the number of smartphone users will further increase, and application services using the smartphones, such as Social Networking Service (SNS), games and the like are expected to be more popularized, so the data traffic is expected to increase much more than now. In particular, if even intelligent Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication utilizing things, such as communication between people and things, communication between things, and the like, which is expected to provide a new mobile market, is popularized in addition to the communication between people, the traffic transmitted to a Base Station (BS) or an evolved Node B (eNB) is expected to increase dramatically, so it may be difficult to deal with the traffic.
As technology capable of solving these problems, D2D communication that is used in both a licensed band and an unlicensed band such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) has attracted great attention. D2D communication, when combined with mobile communication, increases the traffic capacity of the BS and reduces the overload of the BS. In other words, if Mobile Stations (MSs) or User Equipments (UEs) located in the same cell or adjacent cells establish (or set up) a D2D link between them, and then directly exchange data through the D2D link without passing through the BS, two links including an MS-BS link and a BS-MS link are reduced to one MS-MS link.
D2D communication in the unlicensed band recognizes the needs for communication between people, communication between people and things, and communication between things, to prevent the unnecessary waste of wireless resources and to determine and service the locally generated traffic. Therefore, there is a need for technology for efficiently operating the procedure in which multiple devices broadcast information about service or content to their surroundings, and receive a response thereto. D2D communication in the unlicensed band, unlike the existing Ad-hoc/sensor network such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), ZIGBEE and the like, requires D2D operations such as transmission/reception of a search signal, paring for establishing a D2D link and scheduling for D2D resources, after first matching synchronization between devices. Since the synchronization between MSs that will perform D2D communication is matched, a control signal between distributed devices is efficiently transmitted and received, so distributed scheduling is applied.
In distributed scheduling, since there is no master that recognizes channel information of the entire network and performs resource allocation, resource allocation is determined depending on the region-specific partial information, causing a decrease in the performance and an increase in the overhead. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient distributed resource allocation scheme for solving these problems and technology for solving the resource allocation conflicts.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.